Death do us Part
by AriesZombieReBornBalorPrincess
Summary: Beth Phoenix is married to Randy Orton,they have a wonderful relationship but someone killed her, she was given the chance to get revenge on the one person that killed her.
1. Chapter 1: The beginning of the end

I was floating through the air, I didn't wieght anything. He was a whole new feeling I was lost, confused but most importantly I was dead. I watched my family and friends bury me and say there final good-byes as crys filled the room at the funeral home then at the cemetry. I was given the chance to get revenge on the one person that killed me with his own hands. My lips played into an evil smirk. Oh was I going to have fun with this.

I vanished and appered at our home. The home I shared with my husband. I sighed how I missed coming home after a long loop. Coming home with my husband. I floated over to the mantel above the fire place. The same three pictures were in the same spot. The first picture was taken the day we met in OVW. Back then it didn't mean anything but later on that was the day our lives changed forever. The picture in the middle was of us on our wedding day. I ran my hand over the engraving on the bottom. Beth Phoenix and Randal Orton Septemeber 6th, 2010. I placed the picture back in it's spot. The third picture was of us on our first date even if it was a double date with John and Mickie. We went to play a round of mini golf Randy and myself vs John and Mickie, somewhere during the game we forgot to keep score, to this day we still have fun little arguments about who won the game.

My attention turned to the door when I heard the keys jingle in the lock and heard the door unlock. In walked the viper himself. He slipped his shoes off at the door, he walked across the leaving room as he loosened his tie and picked up the wedding picture "Oh Beth, why oh why?" He said kissing me in the picture.

He put the picture back with a few tears runing down his face. I followed behind me as he walked into the bed room and rid him self of the suit he was wearing. He laid down on the bed in just his boxers. He gently tossed the blanket over his tan body. I sat down on the edge of the bed. I knew when I looked into his eyes that I was going to have more fun with getting my revenge then I thought possible.

After he fell asleep I vanished to come up with a plan to get my revenge. It would be to easy just kill the person. Oh no I wanted to drag it out and have fun with it. I quickly came up with my plan. It would start tomorrow morning once he woke up from the rest he would get. Not that he would ever lose any sleep just because I was gone and out of his life forever. But what he didn't know was he too would find out you don't mess with the Glamazon Beth Phoenix.

* * *

><p><em>I know this short but it was just something in my mind that wouldn't leave so I finally wrote it down,<br>If you want me to continue with this story just review and let me know!_


	2. Chapter 2: Moving on

I appeared in the kitchen where Randy was making some coffee for himself, I watched as he pulled out two coffee cups. I was confused, was he expecting company? Has he moved on already? There was a knock on the door that brought me out of my thoughts. I floated over to the door beating Randy. Randy pulled the door open to reveal John on the other side "Hey Cena, come in" Randy said in his deep voice

"Hey, you doing ok?" John asked as he walked into the house

"As good as can be" Randy said

Yea right I thought, you're doing better then that I thought. I followed them into the kitchen, John sat down at the table as Randy brought over the cups of coffee. "When do you think you will be back on the road?" John asked taking his coffee

"The same day as you" Randy said adding some sugar in his coffee

Figures I thought, why would the viper stay home and grive over the loss of his wife. "Don't you want to take a few days or weeks off?" John asked confused

"No, that's not me John, you know that, it's better if I just try to move now instead of later" Randy told him

"Yea I guess" John said I could tell that not even he wanted to believe the words that were coming out of his mouth

Randy sighed taking a drink from his coffee. "Hey Randy?" John asked

"Yea John?" Randy asked him

"Can I ask you a question?" John asked

"You just did dude" Randy said with a small smile

"Not that" John said throwing a napkin at him

"Then what?" Randy asked "And you will pick that up dude"

"Yea, Yea, Yea I will and do you know who killed Beth?" John asked him looking down

"No not at all" Randy said "Why?" Randy asked

This I had to laugh at, Randy Orton was a man of many things but never once had he lied not to anyone espically his best friend and now he was lying and it sounded so convincing, only if I didn't know the truth. "Oh, just wondering" John said taking a drink of his coffee "Do you um wanna find the person that killed her?" John asked setting his cup down

Oh this I would like to know the answer too, I moved closer so to the two of them at the table. "Can we just drop all this Beth talk now?" Randy asked

"Don't you wanna find out thou?" John asked looking at him

"Just drop it John" Randy said getting pissed

"Yea Randy but you can't just avoid not talking about her, you married for a year and before that you guys were friends for many years and dated for a few too, she apart of you Randy no matter what you try to do Ran" John told him with a small saddness to his voice

"Damn it John I know that ok" Randy yelled storming upstairs

Atleast I knew someone really did miss me more then they are leading on to. John sighed and cleaned up his mess. Oh what the hell was going on with him, first he lied to John and now he fakes being upset. I don't know what's going on with him. I know it's hard to lose the one love but I know for a fact that he's not that sad or disappointed about me being dead, if he was he would of never..., my attention turned to John who just dropped and broke Randy's favorite cup. "Crap" John muttered as he started to clean up the mess.

It didn't take Randy long to come running downstairs to see what happened. "Sorry dude" John told him throwing the pieces in the trash

"It's fine dude, no big deal, just a cup" Randy said walking into the livingroom I couldn't believe him, most the time it felt like he loved that cup more then me, but what do I know?

John followed behind Randy and I followed behind John. I couldn't believe what I saw. Randy was walking around the room taking down all the pictures of us together or any picture I was in. He threw them into the fire place. Once he had all the pictures he started a fire and watched them burn. I looked over at him and he smug smirk on his face, as if he was happy that I was gone. I figured he would do something like this just not this soon. Now I know that I can start my plan sooner then I planned on.

Randy put his shoes on and walked out the door behind John. I went over to the fire place and pulled out the picture that was on top, it was the picture of us at the beach wrapped up in each others arms. That was the day that we made love for the first time. He was so gently, that was the day I knew I really loved him, and it wasn't just because the sex was amazing either. But now things were going to change. I would beat him at his own game.

* * *

><p><em>Chapters will get longer as the story continues on,<em>  
><em>Any idea's yet on who killed Beth?<em>


	3. Chapter 3: Seeing an old friend

I decided it was time to pay someone else a visit, or a few others. I stood back in the corner of the diva's lockerroom, waiting for the girls to pour in. It didn't take long for them to walk in, I may not have been friends with them all but they still seemed to be pretty upset over things, I looked around but I didn't see the one person that I wanted to see. I knew where she would be, I made my way to his lockerroom. There was no need to knock or even open the door, I smiply went through the door, but the room was empty, no sign of anyone. I slumped on the bench. Trying to figure out where she was at.

I showed up at her house I noticed that both cars where in the drive way. I thought about ringing the door bell to get a good laugh in, but I know she's not in the best of moods and it would only make her more stressed out and pissed off. I made my way into her house like I owned the place. I followed the voices to the back yard. "But TJ" Natalya said pleading with him

"But nothing Nattie, it's fine" TJ told her trying to comfort her

"It's not ok, soon everyone's gonna find out" Nattie told him

"No one will think anything of it, you're fine" TJ said hugging her

Natalya just let him pull her into him, I could her the soft sobs coming from her. "I miss her" Nattie said inbetween sobs

"I know you do, we all do" TJ told her

I sighed, I was happy that someone I was close to was taking me being killed to heart, but I hated to see her like that. I had to get outta there. I just wondered around the empty streets. I couldn't take that certian someone that everyone was close to away from them just for my own reasons. That would be selfish of me, but I couldn't let him get away with it, no matter who helped him or who would get hurt along the way. I don't care if it's selfish or not, I was going to get my revenge. He would see that you don't mess with the Glamazon.

I went back to Randy's house, no matter how weird that sounded it was now his home and not mine. I looked around the house and he was gone, he had already packed his things. I really didn't think he would still go. We had been planning a trip just the two of us for the last year, I was just shocked that he went through with it. If he can go then so could I.

I found my self in the warm sandy beaches of Hawaii. I could see Randy sitting looking out at the ocean and the closer I got to him, I could see that he had been crying. He put his sun glasses on so no one would see that the powerful viper had been crying. Maybe I was wrong, maybe he did miss me more then he had been letting on. I sat down where I could watch him, he looked so lost, so far away. My heart if I still had a heart broke more knowing how bad he was feeling. He didn't take him long to get up and go for a run, for once I just let him go with out following behind him. I let my mind wonder back to when we first met.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm just a bit busy and have no time right now, sorry for any and all mistakes in this<br>In the next chapter it will be the flashback of when they first met!  
>Oh and everyone that reviewed said it was Randy that killed Beth, but now that we saw this new side to him do still think it was Randy or someone else? Or is he just putting on an act infront of everyone? Or is he just kidding himself?<br>All will be releaved soon enough  
>And thank you to everyone that has reviewed this story :)<em>


	4. Chapter 4: Flashback

**This chapter will be in Italics because it's a fashback of when Beth and Randy first met at OVW, Hope you enjoy.**

_Beth walked into OVW, she was excited to be here but she could feel the butterfly's start to stir in the pit of her stomach. The further she walked in the more nervous she got. She looked around and saw all the rings to train in. Her eyes scanned the the empty room. She soon found them locked onto the bluest eyes she has ever seen. Her heart skipped a beat. She knew then she was in love. He had short brown hair. He has a few tattoo's. Her mouth watered when she saw his abs and his triceps. Oh how she could imagine him doing naughty things to her. Beth quickly shook the thoughts from her head and walked into the women's locker room._

_Randy walked out of the men's locker room he looked around and locked eyes on a 5 foot 7 inch blonde hair sex kitten. He was drawn to her and it wasn't for her breast's. Although he was drawn to them too, but it was something else about her. Randy pulled his shirt off revealing his body. He softly chuckled to himself as she quickly went into the locker room. Randy began to stretch with a small smile on his face._

_Randy stretched out his back, arms shoulders and legs. He started his own mini workout before his wrestling lessons. But he couldn't keep his mind off a certain blonde hair hottie he just fell in love with._

_Randy was to busy paying attention to a certain blonde and not on what he should be doing in the ring, when he got clothes lined form his best friend John Cena. Randy fell backwards looking at the dim lights above the ring. Randy glared at John "Keep your head in the ring and not on the women" John said giving him a helping hand_

_Randy took John's hand and stood up "Sorry man" Randy told him looking for the blonde_

_"Her name's Beth" John told him_

_"Beth" Randy said letting it roll of his lips_

_Beth was standing around talking to Mickie James. She wasn't paying attenition though, she was too busy watching a blue eye hottie train. "That's Randal Orton or Randy" Mickie said with a smile following Beth's gaze_

_"Is he Cowboy Bob Orton's son?" Beth asked_

_"Yep" Mickie said with a small smile_

_Beth thought that it must've been an awesome childhood with Bob Orton as your father. But it didn't impress her any. It didn't matter where you grew up, it didn't matter who your parents are. As long as the guy made her happy and she felt loved, that's all she needed. "Hey I'm Randy" He told her holding out his hand_

_"Hi, I'm Beth, it's nice to meet you" Beth said taking his hand_

_Randy brought her hand up to his lips and placed a soft kiss to the back of her hand. They were surprised to feel such electricity run through there body's from the simple contact "The pleasure is all mine and it's nice to meet you Beth" Randy said letting her hand go_

_Randy walked off with the biggest and chessiest smile on his face. Beth cold feel her cheeks burning from blusing so hard, she walked off. Happy about getting the chance to come train OVW. The day that changed her life forever, she just didn't know it. Randy was happy that his charm worked on yet another new student at OVW, but he didn't exept to fall for her and have his life changed in more ways then he could think of._

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, they mean the world to me :)<strong>  
><strong>The next chapter will be told from Randy's POV!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Randy's POV

I laid on my bed looking up at the ceiling. The one person I loved the most is gone. I couldn't help but blame myself. I know it shouldn't be my fault, but I let her down. I promised to protect her and what happened she's dead. Damn it Randy snap out of it. She's gone there's nothing you can do about it. You have to move on from this, but how can I?

I quickly grabbed my jacket and walked outside. I was in no mood to be stopped by fans. But I'm sure they knew to leave me alone. News like this travels fast. I can't say my face was a friendly one. Most days now my reflection scares the hell out of me, imagine a poor stranger. I let a small chuckle out just thinking of it. The only person it wouldn't affect is Beth "Fuck" I yelled punching a brick wall.

My hand hurt like hell but the pain would go away soon enough. I shook my hand and continued on my way, to where? I don't know yet. When I got to the place then I would know, but for right now I'm just gonna walk around and see where my feet lead me too.

I stopped right outside a bar. I opened the door and walked in. I could hear Johnny Cash playing. I walked back to the corner booth, it was dark and gloomy just how I felt. I order a beer and told the waitress to keep em coming.

I finished off my tenth beer, well I think, that's when I lost count. I got up triping over my own feet. I recovered and straigtened out my jacket, walking out with out falling over.

Some way in hell I made it back to my house. It took me fifteen mins or better to open the damn door. I walked in slamming the door, the noise echoed throught out the house. It would have woken Beth up if she was still here, I sighed and tripped over the rug that she had to put right in the way for some dumb reason, I didn't mind though, it made her happy, which made me happy just seeing her happy. I crawled upstairs pulling myself onto the bed.

I woke up in a dead sweat. 1:05 am I groaned and rolled over. I was still drunk. You can't get sober by only sleeping twenty mins. I looked at Beth's night stand and saw the picture of us under the mistletoe on christmas eve 2009 the day we got engaged. The second to best day of my life.

I threw the covers off of me. I stumbled over to the closet pulling out a black locked safe. I set it on the bed. I walked into the bathroom pulling the third drawer open. I moved a few things to the side and pulled out a small sliver key.

I sat down on the bed pulling the safe onto my lap. I stuck the key in and turned it. I heard the soft pop, I slowly pulled the top up revealing a .09 mm black hand gun. I fully loaded the gun raising it to my head. I pulled the hammer back hearing the click.

I closed my eyes "I'm coming baby" I said above a whisper

If I can't be with you now I will join you. It all made sense to me. I can't go on loving her if she's not here. I can't go on living with out her. My heart aches for her. I pulled the trigger hearing it go off.

* * *

><p><em>There's the look inside of Randy and what he feels like,<em>_  
>The next chapter it goes back to Beth's POV<br>Please Review :)_


	6. Chapter 6: Beth take's care of Randy

_Click _the gun went. I couldn't let Randy do this. In the split second he put the gun to his head, and the few seconds it took him to pull the trigger, I took the bullet's out and switched them with blanks. I cringed when the gun hit the far wall of the room "Mother fucking dumb ass gun" Randy yelled

Randy walked into the bathroom getting some water. I slipped him some sleeping pills, I helped him to bed, I sat down watching him for about an hour. I bandaged his hand up. I could tell he broke it. I smiled, I was dead and I was still taking care of my husband. I sighed knowing he could remarry. He wasn't mine anymore, I couldn't stop him, I could only hope that he wouldn't move on anytime soon, atleast not with me sticking around anyways. But I could only hope, since he doesn't even know I'm here watching out for him well seeking my revenge.

I knew Randy would be out till morning. Watching him and looking after him set me back a day or a few. I didn't really mind I only wanted the best for him and if it ment waiting a few days so be it. I knew not to take how he acted personal, everyone grives in there own way, at there own pace, and I knew that's what Randy was doing. He pushed his feelings to the side until he couldn't take it anymore.

I planned my attack, I would watch the guy for a few days, before messing with him some, then BAMMM I would kill the sick fuck. I was currently walking down the sunny streets of Florida. _Some vacation, trying to get away from what you did wrong_ I thought. I followed the guy around, I caught a glimpse of his face, it didn't show saddness or remorse, it showed joy and happiness. I was disgusted with the man, how I ever trust him from the beginning I didn't know. Just because of who he was, you wouldn't expect him to lie to your face. But once you find out the truth so many things change about a person.

I didn't care if anyone else knew who killed me or not. I knew that's all that matters to me. Well Beth was following her killer around, Randy was starting to wake up.

Randy groaned sitting up in his bed. He rubbed his face with his hands. He saw his hand was all bandaged up "How the fuck?" Randy asked to no one but himself

Randy looked around and some asprin and a glass of water was sitting on his night stand, he did have a huge headache from drinking. He popped the pills and laid back. He looked at his wrapped hand, Beth has wrapped his hands plenty of times before and this looked like her work and he was certain she did this, but how? He thought "Just the alcohol" Randy said outloud to himself

Randy sighed and got up walking into the bathroom, he stopped at the door and turned around, the gun wasn't laying on the floor where he threw it in the middle of the night. He walked to the closet and pulled the safe out, the key fell to the floor. Randy slowly opened the safe. He saw the gun but no bullets. He shook his head, he knew he was alone and he knew he didn't touch the gun last night "What the hell is going on?" Randy asked talking to himself

* * *

><p><em>So Randy's not the killer, huh interesting<br>if it wasn't Randy then who was it? any guesses?  
>Please Review :)<em>


	7. Chapter 7: Randy finds out

Well Randy was trying to figure things out. Beth was getting nothing done. All the guy wanted to do was meet up with friends and catch up with them. She was getting quite bored going to strip club after strip club. I had managed to steal his phone away from him. I looked through all his text's, listened to his voicemail but nothing to do with Randy or myself. I sighed putting his phone away. It wasn't much use to follow him around well he was on vacation. I figured I better check on Randy.

Randy was freaking out he called his friends and family but no one was with him last night. He was really hoping that he wasn't losing his mind. But it really seemed like he was. He sat down on the bed trying to recall things last night, but all he could remember was going to the bar alone, breaking his hand, he couldn't remember leaving the bar or how he made it home. But he did know that once he woke up in the middle night, that he tried to kill himself, but it didn't work for some reason, he remembered walking into the bathroom getting some water, and laying back down falling asleep until this morning. He knew his hand wasn't wrapped up when he fell asleep. "Fuck" He yelled

Maybe I should let Randy know that it was me that did it, but he might not take me being here to good, he's already freaking out. I sighed and left the room going downstairs, I saw a piece of paper and a pen, maybe I thought. I picked the pen up and started to write a note. Once finished with the note I put it out in the open where he would see it at some point. I quickly put the pen back when I heard heavy footsteps on the stairs.

I sighed as Randy walked past the note. He made himself some coffee. I could tell he was still tired and wasn't feeling all that good from the night before. Randy went to walk upstairs when he stopped in his tracks once he saw the note. Randy carefully picked the paper up.

_Randy,_

_I know you're going through a rough time right now, but things will get better for you, I promise. Just remember that Beth will always love you and one day far from now, or sooner then you think, you will be with her again. Try not to forgot about her, or the love you had for her. She love's you, and only wants the best for you. For the most part, you have someone special watching over you, and I'm sure you can figure out who, as you already have. Just remember the good times along with the bad. You and Beth had something special, only a few couples have what you found in Beth. She maybe gone, but she's still with you in your heart and soul. She knows who killed her and they will pay, you will find out soon Randy._

_Truely yours  
>B.<em>

I was certain that he would figure it out that it was me that wrote the note and watching over him. But I couldn't just come out and say it, he has to figure it out for himself. "Beth is that you?" Randy asked

"Beth please let me know you're here" He said not sure if I was or not.

I didn't say anything, I couldn't "Beth please, I need you" Randy said looking around with a few tears rolling down his cheek

* * *

><p><em>3 more chapters left!<br>Please Review :)_


	8. Chapter 8: Pranking John

Randy wiped his eyes, and walked to the door to see who was beating on the door like a mad man. I was curious to see who it was, but I stayed in the kitchen, I couldn't believe that I caused more heart brake to him, by writing that note, but he did know that he wasn't losing his mind, and after I really left him, which I found harder and harder each day to do, I would still find a way to watch out for the man I loved. I could hear the soft whispers coming from the living room. I sighed to myself and made my way into the room with everyone else, not that they knew. "She's here dude I'm telling you" Randy said

"Randy she's gone, she got shot to the heart, you were there at the hospital, you arranged the funeral, you were there, you saw her laying in the coffin, she's not here, I'm sorry but you lost your freaking mind" John told him

"I know but look" Randy said shoving the note in John's face, I can't help but let a small giggle out

John read the note over and over again "It doesn't mean anything" John said

"It means everything, she's here right now, we just can't see or hear her" Randy said trying to convice John

"Randy, go get some sleep" John told him pointing upstairs

"I'm not tired I slept most the night, I just got up" Randy said with a small pout which I thought was cute

"You have lost your fucking mind dude, seriously" John told him

A smirk came to my face, I quickly wrote something down, folding the paper into a paper airplane and threw it at John, hitting him in the face "What the Fuck?" John said rubbing his face were he got hit, he bent over and picked the paper up "What the Hell?" John said reading what I wrote

"What?" Randy said taking it from him "John I'm real, you lost you're mind not Randy" Randy read outloud holding back his laughter

"See I told you" Randy said cocky

"It doesn't mean anything" John said storming into the kitchen

"What are you doing?" Randy asked him yelling

"Seeing who the hell you have hiding in your damn house for this prank" John yelled back

"John it's me and you" Randy said

"I don't believe you" John said searching the house

Randy sat down on the couch, waiting for John to finish checking the house, he knew John wouldn't find anything, but the look on his face was priceless enough for me. John walked back to the door "Find anything?" Randy asked

"No" John said in a huff and walked out the door

Randy sat on the couch laughing his ass off just by the way John acted about everything. Randy wasn't sure how to act about it all. It was good to see him laugh and have fun, to be himself again. I hated seeing him sad and depressed about everything lately. My head turned to the door when there was a loud knock on the door. Randy got up and walked to the door, pulling it open, I couldn't believe what I saw, the nerve of him showing up here, I smirked I was about to get my revenge and I knew how I was going to do it "What are you doing?" Randy asked the man

* * *

><p><em>Please Review :)<br>Next chapter the Killer will be revealed, so if you have any final guesses,  
><em>_I would like to hear them, and I would like to say that no one has got it yet!  
>Oh just reminder there is only 2 chapters left!<em>


	9. Chapter 9: Beth gets her Revenge

Randy wasn't so sure if he should let this man in, if he knew that he was the one to kill his wife, the love of is life, he would've been alittle more careful. Granted that the man loved Randy since the day he was born, but he still couldn't be trusted. Randy did love him, I don't think that will ever change even if he did find out that the one person he could trust with his life was the one person that took and used Randy's trust against him "Is it wrong for me to come check up on you Randal?" the man asked

"Well no I guess not, it is still part of your duty and all" Randy said moving out of the way so he could walk in

I let a low growl escape my lips, before disappering into my old room, I was tired of playing games, I wanted my revenge and I would get it now, he killed me, I will kill him right now, right here. I saw the box the gun was in was open on the bed, I pulled open my bottom drawer on what was my dresser, I knew Randy wouldn't find the bullets in there, it was still too soon for him to go around and do anything with my stuff, and I knew when he was ready to move on from me, he wouldn't feel the guilt about me being dead and he wouldn't want to kill himself.

I dug the bullets out and loaded the gun, everything I ever wanted in the past few days I would be getting right now. I sat on the top of the stairs. Listening to what they were talking about it. I had to wait for the perfect time to kill him, I had to make sure Randy wasn't in the room, and that I had enough time to make it look like he killed himself, so Randy wouldnt get the blame for it. Randy had left the room a few times, but only for a few seconds at a time.

"I would rather be dead so I could be with her then live here and miss her forever" Randy yelled

"But son, just give her a chance" The man said

"I wont ever, I wont let someone replace the women I love" Randy half shouted

"Why the hell not Randal? I know what's best for you" the man said

"I only want Beth, and she's dead" Randy said trying to hold back the tears "You may have raised me, and been there for me, but you have no idea what's best for me anymore" Randy snapped at him

He was never one to cry, he was always told that crying was a sign of weakness, and boys and grown men don't cry ever. In fact I was the only one that has ever seen him cry, that is besides his mom. But his comment did make me think, I could kill Randy and be with him for ever and he would have to suffer in prison for life for killing someone close to him that he loved, or I could just kill this man and get my revenge, and make Randy suffer more then he already was.

I smirked I knew what I would do, and either way the cowboy was going down. I couldn't wait anymore, the time was here, and I wasn't going to let it slip plast me, not now, I closed my eyes and took a deep trying to calm my nerves down. I pointed the gun at my victim, I slowly pulled the hammer back so they wouldn't know I was standing on the stairs, I took a deep breath and steady myself, I slowly pulled the tigger_ BBBAAAANNNNGGG _echoed through out the house.

* * *

><p><em>Dun, Dun, Dun who did Beth just kill?<br>Aahh I know I said the killer would be revealed in this chapter, but he's not but if you carefully look and think about all the clue's in this chapter alone, you shall be able to figure it out! So good luck on guessing, that is if you want to!  
>Next chapter is the very last one<br>Please Review :)_


	10. Chapter 10: Is it Happily ever after?

I dropped the gun. I knew I made the right choice. I just hoped he saw it the same way as I did when I tell him everything. I couldn't go on waiting for the day Randy would die, and with killing him, I did it out of love, I didn't want Randy to suffer and kill himself when I wasn't around to save him. And for his father, Cowboy Bob Orton, he would suffer from the fact he would be the one to blame on killing his own flesh and blood, his son. It worked out perfect this way, I get to be with Randy, Randy will be happy he gets to be with me again, and I got the revenge on the man, the legend the one that killed me, for his own selfish reasons.

I dissappered when the cops showed up to take Bob to jail until the trial, and the ambulance was there to take Randy's warm body away. In just a few short hours, I would be with him again. It wouldn't be on earth, I wasn't going to hell, and I wasn't going to heaven. I couldn't be on earth because I wasn't alive anymore, and I was allowed to come back and get my revenge so I wouldn't be going to hell since I did more good then bad all my life, but with killing the one man I loved the most kept me out of heaven, but instead I would be going to my own place, my own serenity for eternity to spend with Randy. And that was just fine by me, my heaven was being in Randy's arms, my hell was the fighting and arguing we did, but it was all worth it, I wouldn't change anything I have done, Randy was mine, and I was his and that's how it was going to stay.

xXx

I had no chance to think what was going on, the gun shot echoed in my head, making my ears ring, I felt the slight pain of the bullet, penatrate through my chest striking my heart, I fell to the ground taking my last breath, my life passed in front of my eyes, I saw a bright white light, I knew I was dead, I just didn't understand why? Or who would kill me? I wasn't sure where I was going. I was standing among the clouds, I looked around me but I didn't see anything, I was confused, lost, where the hell was I? I didn't see the pearly white gates that would lead me into heaven, I didn't see the fiery doom to be hell anywhere.

"Randy" I heard whispered, I started to follow the voice

I continued to follow the voice that was saying my name, I didn't know where I was going, or who it was, but I felt like I had to follow the voice, there was just something so familiar about it. I had been walking for what felt like hours when I stopped dead in my tracks, there she was looking out over the waterfall, her back turned to me, her blonde locks blowing in the wind. I started to walk to her, walking seemed to be taking me to long, I started to run to my wife.

I spun her around, wrapping my arms around her, happy to have her back in my arms. I placed a soft kiss on her lips, I quickly deepened the kiss, missing her soft lips on mine. I pulled away, I had to know "How?" I asked her

"How what Randy?" She asked softly taking my hand

"Why?" I asked her

"Randy baby what are you talking about?" Beth asked

"The last few days, was it you that helped me?" I asked trying to wrap my mind around all of this

"Yes Randy, I was given the chance to get my revenge on the one person that killed me, and I did, but along the way I watched over you to make sure you would be ok, when I did get my revenge and come back here" Beth said

"But who killed you?" I asked her

"Your father" Beth said

"He wouldn't do that Beth, you're lying to me" I said feeling my temper come, and leave as fast as it came, it was weird

"I know it's hard to believe Randy, but think about it, he never liked the fact you were with me, he wanted you with someone that would stay at home and do what it was that women were ment to do, and I wouldn't give up my dreams to do that" Beth said

I thought about it, she was right, he always told me not to marry or get involved with a women wrestler, that's not what god put them on this planet for, they're suppose to stay at home and have dinner on the table when the man walks through the door, they do the cooking, the cleaning, taking care of the kids, the man made the money, that was his only job and at the end of the day the wife made sure to satisfy her husband even if she was to tired too. I didn't think like that. I thought it was wrong.

"I would never make you give up your dreams to do what he wanted you to do Beth" I told her

"I know Randy" Beth said

"If you killed me, how was that getting your revenge on my dad?" I asked her

"For one he goes to prison for life for killing his son, so I get justice there, and second if I killed him instead of you, then you would be worse off, loosing your father and wife with in a few days, plus the bonus to killing you we get to spend eternity together" Beth told me

I smiled graced my lips "That sounds wonderful to me" I said pulling her into hug

I was more happy standing here with Beth in my arms then I have been in days. All the guilt that has built up since the day she got killed, had left my mind, body and soul, I was free from the guilt. I really was truely happy that it was me Beth killed and not my dad. I don't think that I would ever be able to move on from her and the guilt would've ate away at me until I ended my own life, and I don't think I would be with Beth if I did that. But I guess I'll never know, since my true love ended my life for me, to make me happy, I placed my hands on her cheeks, softly moving my thumb under her eye, I leaned down and placed a soft, passonite kiss on her lips, filled with all the love I have for her. I really was blessed the day I married her.

* * *

><p><em>AAAWWW there's the cute little ending to this story<br>So it was Cowboy Bob Orton that killed her,  
>and she killed Randy.<br>Thank you to everyone that Reviewed, faved and alerted this story :)_


End file.
